Big Bad Wolf!
by dogsfang
Summary: Yuki struggles to tell Akira how she feels, but it won't be easy due to the war between Mina and The Three clans!


Dance In The Vampire Bund! Big Bad Wolf, Chapter 1: A tabloid magazine and a Yoi Novel!

Lord Rozenmann got out of a jeep that was covered in mud and dirt from the long agonizing journey here. The stars blinked peacefully in the night sky over head as the pale full moon began to peek out from behind the clouds. Thou he was never one to micromanage his vast domain and get directly involved with the affairs of his servants, however this time he begrudgingly believed that it was necessary.

It had all started two weeks ago after his one eye had caught the briefest of glances at a small obscure tabloid story one of his guards was reading while blatantly slacking off from his duties. He ordered the guard to turn over the reading material to him so the guard could watch as he burned it. The guard had laid a tabloid magazine upon his desk along with a novel of Yoi.

The name of the author of the Yoi novel then caught his eye making him pause for a minute. After demoting the guard to sanitation duity making sure that he would spend the next eight hundred years scrubbing toilets punishing the guard for his stupidity he discreetly grabbed the magazine and the Yoi novel. He let his one eye dance over their contains taking in everything.

Granted the pure blood lord new that most of the stories contained within the tabloid were nothing more than crap human's made up to sell their magazine, in spite of this he also knew that on the rarest of occasions that the tabloids could be disturbingly accurate on a few of their stories. Granted that was usually once in a blue moon.

However despite knowing how stupid and outright foolish it would be for him to investigate this something nagged him to investigate this. He called in a servant, to his office. Rozenmann ignored the servant's honeyed ass kissing content to watch as the little man spouted words of praise and reverence to his master. The one eyed vampire lord then issued a single glare at the servant who then let out a brief whimper then shut his mouth.

"I want you to find the one who wrote this, then sent some men to observe her discreetly for me. I want to know everything that she does. Do not let her know you are watching her. Once you have found her contact me immediately." Rosenmann said smugly as he handed over the book of Yoi porn to the servant. The servant swallowed as he let his eyes flicker over what his master had handed to him. Knowing better than to say anything in regards to his masters orders the servant turned to leave however a single statement from his master stoped him cold in his tracks.

"I'm not finished yet, nor did I give you permission to leave….." Rosenmann growled as he watched the servant begin to sweat as he turned around and faced him once more.

The archduke handed the nervous servant the tabloid magazine seeing pure confusion, disbelieve and skepticism etched up his face staring out upon him from within his servants eyes.

"I also want you investigate this article in this tabloid magazine. If it is fake perchance the magazine company and bring me the heads of all its employees on a platter for wasting my time. If the article is not a fake then I want to know everything about it. Now go!"

The servant did a quick bow and scrape then left the room.

Lord Rosenmann shook his head as the memory fled from his mind. He stood upon the rich black earth as the full moon gazed at him from the night sky above. The pure blood lord then stared down upon the small army of human diggers and archaeologists armed with backhoes, trench diggers, and cranes all entrenched in a massive hole deep within the earth. A torrent of flood lights equipped with generators enabled them to keep digging despite the black of night.

A human man appeared covered with dust and mud that was caked upon his skin and uniform. Horn rimmed glasses sat upon his pointed nose as he quickly ran his mud covered hand through his wrinkly grey hair atop his head. He quickly put on his hat as two vampires dressed in black suits and ties seemed to appear out of nowhere flanked on either side. The man quickly got on his hands and knees before the archduke.

"My lord this is an unexpected pleasure my men and I are honored by your presence here. You see we-" The archeologist quickly shut his mouth upon seeing a frown from the archduke.

"Silence! I read your report and so I came here personally to oversee the final stages of your dig. I trust everything is going as planed? It has been six weeks I trust you have made significant progress with my very generous aid?"

The human swallowed as he continued to stare at the black earth as he struggled to find the right words to address the vampire lord.

"Yes my lord…..You said so yourself with your absurdly generous aid you helped up advance our dig significantly. We are only one step away from completion however," The chief archeologist paused as he swallowed dreading the next words he would have to say. "My lord you see we have hit a snag. You see there have been numerous traps left behind. Several of my men have perished due to accidently triggering them. Even then once we manage to locate a trap it takes a considerable amount of time to deactivate it safely with no further loss of life plus we have to maintain the integrity of the dig site. Please my lord with all due respect it appears that I'm afraid that the time table that I gave to your lordship no longer applies. So see my lord I mean this with the utmost respect possible but my lord you ask the impossible….You see I need more men."

Rosenmann narrowed his one eye at the head archeologist in displeasure.

"I see. I was under the impression from your reports that you had made significant progress due to my aid, now I see that you have done nothing more than simply waste my time, money, and resources that I have given you. I came here expecting to see the tomb fully uncovered but I can see that I was wrong in placing you in charge. I do not take kindly to failure." Rosenmann hissed dangerously as the smell of urine hit his nose. The archduke's single eye glanced as the lead archeologist as he noted with mild amusement that the pathetic little human had wet him himself in fear.

"My lord we have diggers at work night and day, please we shall triple our efforts." The archeologist begged.

A single human who looked like mud man due to the amount of mud covering this cloths then ran up to one of the vampires flanking the human addressing Rosenmann.

He began to whisper something to the vampire who then approached his master and began to whisper something to him. Rosenmann's single eye widened then narrowed as it then shot over to the head archeologist.

"It appears that you have brought yourself some time, now I have no used for your excuses. If you waste anymore of my patients I will give up the charade of generosity that I have shown here if I learn of anymore failures, however if you succeed then you will never have to worry about money again, thus is my gratitude." The archduke said dangerously as his single eye landed upon the grey haired archeologist.

MEANWHILE IN THE VAMPIRE BUND!

A jet black limo shot to a stop in front of the majestic skyscraper that served as Princess Mina's home in the vampire bund. A male lycanthrope dressed a black suit and silvery tie around his neck got out of the passage seat in the front of the car.

He walked to the back and popped open the trunk and got out a wheelchair and opened it up. He then wheeled it over to the back right door of the limo and opened the door. The werewolf then quickly reached inside and gently with the utmost care picked up a woman dressed in an elaborate blue dress with long dark hair and placed her in the wheelchair. The woman smiled sadly as the werewolf then began to wheel her up into the building to the desired floor.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this story. As always review please.

Cheers dogsfang


End file.
